Friends Forever
by xoxomissashleyxoxo
Summary: So edward and bella have been friends since they were little. This is all about them growing up and what they do. Starts when they are five. Should give it a try. rated T for later chaps
1. Playground

**Okay so new story hope you like. SO Edward and Bella have been best friends since diapers. They do everything together and this is about them growing up and falling in love later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Bella and Edward 5 years old  
**

"Edward" I shouted running across the playground towards him tears filling my eyes.

"What?" he asked looking at me once I reached him, concern written all over his face.

"Mike pushed me off the swing and my knee hurts now" I said starting to tear up again.

"Oh it's okay" he said pulling me into a hug and taking me over to a bench.

"Want me to talk to Miss. Applewhite?" he asked looking over at our teacher who was talking to another kid.

"No" I said and just looked down at my knee. It had little scraps on it. All of the sudden Edward got up and left me on the bench. I watched where he was walking to and saw him going toward Mike on the teeter totter. All of the sudden he started yelling at him and pushed him off the teeter totter. Mike started crying and running towards Miss. Applewhite. Edward just walked back over to me and looked at my knee.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm okay" I said and got up and hugged him.

"Thank you" I whispered when he hugged me back.

"No problem what are best friends for?" he replied.

After he said that Miss. Applewhite came over and asked what happened at he told her about Mike pushing me and how he was helping me, she let him slide and took Mike into the time out chair. After a couple more minutes we had to go inside for music time and I started thinking Edwards gonna be my best friend forever.

**Okay so I know this is like uberly short. Yes I just used uber but anyway this is just a intro I promise they will get longer**


	2. Hide and Seek

**So I'm glad that it seemed many liked my story. Please keep on reading and reviewing!!! Love you guys and on with the story**

**Bella, Edward, Alice: 6**

**Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett: 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

So it was finally Friday. Edward and I just got out of recess with Alice, his sister and were going to our bus to go home and then walk to Edward, Emmett, and Alice's house.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Alice asked looking at Edward and me.

"We could play hide and seek" I said thinking about all the hiding places in the Cullens ginormaous house.

"Great idea Bella" Alice said and started skipping off to find Rose and the guys to tell them the plan. Once we got off the bus we all walked to our houses and planned on meeting at 4 to start the game and bring our sleepover bags to the Cullens. Every Friday we would always sleepover at the Cullens and play games together, all six of us.

When I got home I walked into my house and saw Charlie sitting at the table. He was reading the paper and drinking something is didn't know.

"Hey dad" I said once I got closer to the table.

"Hey sweetie" he said and gave me a kiss on my cheek his mustache tickling my cheek.

"I'm gonna go get my bag and pull out some pj's to wear at the Cullens." I said and started walking up the stairs. Once I got to my room and opened my door to reveal my purple room with a bed and desk both white and dresser. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my cookie pj pants that said one tough cookie and a baggie t- shirt to wear tonight and jeans and a tee to wear tomorrow. I got all that into my bag and my tooth brush, tooth paste, and a brush and walked back down stairs.

"Dad let's go I'm ready" I said walking out the door. Charlie met me at eh door and I hopped into the back since Charlie says I have to be 13 until I can ride in the front. After what seemed like forever I made it to the Cullen's house.

"By daddy" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked up to the door. I rang the bell and I heard someone running towards it.

"Bella" Edward and Alice shouted at the same time opening the door.

"Hey guy" I said dropping my things next to the door and walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Esme." I said once I got to the kitchen.

"Hello dear" she said and gave me a hug. She was baking cookies probably for when we watched a movie. After I hugged her I walked with Edward outside. Alice was already there with Rose, Jasper, and Emmett.

"So guys you ready to play hide and seek?" Alice asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah" Emmett shouted.

"Okay great Jasper you count first and we'll hide."

"Okay" he said and closed his eyes. Then we all started running. Alice went behind the slide, Emmett went behind the shed, Rose went inside the play house and Edward and I ran inside. Once I got inside I ran to hide in the bathroom and couldn't see where Edward hid. After about thirty more seconds I heard Alice shout about being caught and knew he would find Rose and Emmett soon. After another minute Emmett was screaming also. Then I heard footsteps coming inside and knew any minute he would be coming in here or finding Edward. After a couple minutes I heard the door open but didn't know who it was. I just held my breath hoping they didn't see me.

"BOO" Edward shouted and I screamed bloody murder and he started laughing.

"I can't believe you" I shouted at him and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Awe Bella I was only kidding" he said walking after me.

"I don't care" I said back walking to the tree fort. I climbed up and heard Edward right behind me.

"Bella" he said pulling me out of the corner I sat in.

"What" I said not looking him in the face.

"Look at me please." He said and I did. I saw my best friend and knew I wasn't mad anymore.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" I said and gave him a hug. He just hugged me back and after a couple minutes we went back down to our friends.

"What happened?" Alice asked, staring at Edward and me.

"Nothing important." I said and we all went in to watch Spy Kids.

**Okay so chapter two is done. Hope you all like!!! I like it!! Lol. But please review and tell me what to add. What age do you think I should do next??? I'm thinking twelve or thirteen but please tell me so I do what you all want!!! Thanks**

**Love to all**

**~Ashley**


	3. Let's Party!

**Thank you so much too Chrissy kayxcorexcullenx24 for their reviews because they gave me ideas!!!! Also to everyone else who reviewed, they made me smile and made me get ideas too!!! Well I hope you like this chappie!!! Love you all**

**Disclaimer: me no owny just love to play with them.**

**Bella Edward Alice: 13 (8****th**** grade)**

**Rose Emmett Jasper: 14 (Freshmen)**

So it's finally Christmas break!!! Middle school has been so tough on Edward, Alice and, I but we've managed. Edward and I have social studies, band, and science together while Alice has practical arts and math with me. All three of us have gym/health together. But today is our first day off and we're all going to Jacob's house for a party. Alice picked me put an outfit and is coming to give it to me soon.

"Bella" Charlie shouts from the stairs, disturbing my silence.

"What" I shout

"Alice is here. I'm sending her up."

"Okay" I replied and waited 5 seconds literally and the little ball of energy was in my room.

"Hey B" she said and gave me a hug.

"Hey A" I said and hugged her back

"Let's get started" she said and pulled out my outfit. It was a skirt that went to right above my knees and a cute v-neck top that was purple.

"Not too bad" I said. Even though I don't really like skirts I liked this outfit so I decided to go with it for this night. After a couple minutes I was in the outfit and slipping on a pair of flats on to finish the outfit.

"Time for hair and makeup" Alice said and squealed. I just groaned and walked to my bathroom.

"Okay so I'm going to leave your hair curly and down but add some volume." She said and started brushing it.

"So you think Jasper is going to notice you tonight?" I asked her.

"I hope so." She said with a dreamy look. She's been crushing on him since we we're in sixth grade and he was in 7th.

"But I bet everyone is going to be looking at you." She said and turned me to look at the mirror. And I looked HOT. It didn't even look like me. I had smoky eyes and fuller lips and my hair didn't look boring and blah.

"WOW Al you did great."

"I know I'm just amazing like that." She said and acted like she was dusting off her shoulders.

"You going to get ready now" I asked.

"Yupp" she said and walked into my bathroom. I walked over to my room to pack my overnight bag since all of us were sleeping over at the Cullen's after the party.

After a couple of minutes Alice came back to my room. She looked really good. She was in a red shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and black flats.

"Very nice A" I said.

"Thanks" she said and we both walked down my stairs.

"What do you wanna do til my rents get here" she asked

"I don't know"

"Hmmm well we could talk about Edward." She said while smiling evilly at me.

"Okay" I said acting like it didn't bother me when it really did well only a little. So I have a sorta kinda crush on Edward but I know he doesn't like me back. So it's not worth getting hurt over. But he's so gorgeous, nice, funny, and smart and did I mention gorgeous. But he's really shy too and even though he's shy he's on the football team and basketball, plus he plays baseball.

"You know he likes you." Alice said

"No he doesn't" I said and luckily the door bell rang right then so I didn't have to talk about it anymore.

"Hey Edward" I said when I opened the door and let him walk in. I was trying to act indifferent to him being here because I didn't want him to know I liked him.

"Hey Bella, you look nice." He said and I blushed.

"Well let's get to this party" Alice said and dragged me out to her car. When I got in I saw Jasper, Rose, and Emmett in the back.

"Hey guys" I said to them when I sat down in the row in front of them with Alice. Edward sat in shotgun.

"Hey Bella" they all said and I saw Emmett and Rose holding hands.

"WHAT" I shouted and everyone look at me.

"What is it Bella" Edward asked.

"Since when were you two dating?" I asked pointing at both of them.

"Since a couple hours ago" Rose said a little scared, probably about my reaction.

"Well one congrats and two why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She said and went into full detail into what happened and all that. By the time we got to Jacob's house Alice and I had heard the full story.

"Awe Rose I'm so happy for you." I said and hugged her once we we're outside the car.

"Thanks" she said and we all walked into the house. When we got in we heard loud music blaring and saw everyone talking to people. I just grabbed onto Alice and we walked around talking to a few people. After about an hour later Jacob took the mic and started talking.

"Okay guys it's time for a game of truth or dare" he said and everyone started screaming. We all got into a circle and Jacob started talking again.

"Okay so here's the rules you have one chicken and we can't leave the property got It." everyone just nodded.

"Alright Mike truth or dare" Jacob asked looking at Mike.

"Ummm truth?" he said but it sounded more like a question and he looked scared to death.

"Is it true that in sixth grade you peed yourself while watching Halloween cuz you were so scared?"

"Yes" he said looking down and Emmett busted out laughing but Rose slapped him on the arm and he stopped.

"Okay so Edward truth or dare" Mike asked looking over at Edward.

"Dare" he said confidently

"I dare you to kiss Bella on the lips." He said and everyone went silent. Even Emmett didn't make a sound.

"Okay" he said and walked over to me. He lifted me up to stand and kissed me and man did I like it, but he pulled away after a second and walked back to his seat.

"WOW" Emmett said.

"What" Edward asked and walked over to me again and leaned down right next to my ear and whispered,

"Man I would love to do that again." After he said that I pulled him down and kissed him again, longer this time.

"You just got to." I said back.

**So do you like??? I loved it!!! Hope you did too. Man this has been one of the longest chapters I've ever written!!! Lol but I hope you guys really liked this. Please review it would make me very happy.**

**Thanks and love to all**

**~ashley**


	4. Anniversary

**Okay so thanks for all the fabulous reviews!!!! I hope this chapter is up to expectations… Sorry took so long so post. Love to all**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own them only the plot.**

**Bella, Edward, Alice: 14 (freshmen)**

**Jasper, Emmett, Rose: 15 (sophomores)**

Okay so it's officially been one year. One year since that faithful game of truth or dare that changed Edward and my relationship. It all happened so fast that night.

_Flashback_

_I heard wolf whistles all over and felt Edward pulling away. _

"_Follow me" he whispered into my ear and pulled me up from my seat. I walked by his side to where ever we were going. We walked outside and over to the lake which was right by Jacob's house. Once we were right by the water's edge he turned to me and took my hands into his._

"_I really like you Bella. I've liked you for so long now." He said looking at directly in the eyes like he was reading my soul._

"_I really like you too Edward more than you could ever understand." I said staring at him with the same intensity. He leaned in and kissed me again but just quickly and softly._

"_Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly._

"_Yes" I said and kissed him._

Wow it's so hard t believe that we've been together for a year now. Which also means it's almost Christmas. I'm really excited for this Christmas because all the Cullen's, Hale's, and me are going to a ski resort for all of break with only Esme and Carlisle. It's gonna be awesome!!!!! But anyway, Alice is packing my bags tonight so we can leave tomorrow and I can go out with Edward tonight. It's so sweet he actually made reservations and picked out a movie for us to see tonight together. I have no clue what we're going to see but Alice said I'll love it and I've already learned not to bet against her. SO anyway Alice will be here any minute to do my hair and all that other crap she puts on me.

"Bella" I hear someone say in a sing songy voice from down stairs.

"Yes my dear Alice" I reply

"It's time to make you look amazing for Edward" she says

"Okay" I reply and leave my room to meet her in my bathroom.

After about a half an hour of pulling my hair and curling, and applying makeup to me Alice is finally satisfied with what she did. For me I would have been happy with it 20 minutes ago when she had just finished curling it. But my makeup I can't complain about. She made my eyes look smokey and brighter and my lips looker fuller. She really did a good job, but now it's on to see what my outfit is for tonight.

"Okay so I handpicked this special for you" she said and went over to her bag. She pulled out a jean skirt and a mid night blue over shirt with a white cami to go underneath.

"WOW Alice I love it" I said to her in awe.

"I knew you would" she said and handed me the outfit and shoved me into the bathroom. After 5 minutes I was done changing and I looked at myself in the mirror. Man I looked AMAZING!!! Blue really contrasted against my skin well.

"BELLA can I see my master piece or what?" she shouted from my room and I decided that I should let her see me now if I wanted to live to be 15.

Once I walked out of the bathroom and into my room I heard a huge squeal. It kind sounded like a dying hamster

"You look fabulous Bella!!! You look so freaking hot in that!!! OMG I need to take a pic to show Rose. She'll think you look amazing too." She shouted then started rambling about where her camera was so I kind of just tuned her out and started thinking about Edward. Man I hope he likes me in this outfit. I mean it's not like I wear this kind of outfit a lot. Of course he will, I told myself and decided that I should probably stop thinking and listen to Alice.

"Bella smile" she said and I looked up just in time to see the flash.

"Nice now I need to go before Edward gets here and he'll be here in 5 minutes" she said looking at the digital clock on my night stand.

"okay" I said and led her downstairs to the door.

"I'll call you tonight asking for full details" she said and hugged me and left.

"You'll get them" I shouted back and closed the door. Edward would be here any minute and I was trying to calm myself down so I went over to the couch and sat. _Why am I so nervous?_ I thought and decided just because I couldn't believe this was all real. I mean Edward and I had been friends since diapers and now we've been dating for a year. It's amazing. All of the sudden I heard the door bell ring and got up to answer it, and right after I did I was in awe. Edward was standing there with a bouquet of roses but that wasn't why. He looked amazing. He had on jeans and a button down stripped shirt and his hair looked like he tried to comb it but failed miserably but it still looked amazing. After a minute of gawking I blushed thinking he saw me doing that but I noticed that he was still looking at me the way I was just looking at him.

"Edward" I said and he snapped out of it and blushed.

"Wow Bella you look amazing" he said and handed me the roses.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself." I said and put the flowers down and walked out the door with him. Once I stepped outside he grabbed my hand and walked over to his car. He opened the door for me and I stepped in while mumbling a thank you. After I sat down I looked over to who was driving us and it was Carlisle.

"Well don't you look nice Bella" he said and winked at me.

"Thanks Carlisle" I said and blushed. It was about a fifteen minute drive to the place we were eating at. We were going to an Italian place called Pesanos. After Carlisle dropped us off Edward and I walked into the place hand and hand and went up to the host station.

"Hello how many?" the host who's name tag said Fred on it asked us.

"Just two please" Edward said, and we walked over to our table. After a couple minutes we ordered our food and started talking. Once our food got to us we started eating and kept up the conversation. Once we were done eating they gave us the bill and of course Edward insisted on paying so I let him.

"Did you like it?" Edward asked

"Yes I loved it, how about you." I asked back.

"It was very good." He said and we started walking.

"Why don't we skip the movie and just walk around instead." he said and grabbed my hand.

"Sure" I agreed and we started walking. It was a beautiful night because you could see all the stars. All of the sudden Edward turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I love you Bella." He said. And even though he has said this before, this time was different like it meant more.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him so he knew I meant it.

"I know you do" he said after the kiss "And this is why I want to give you this." Eh pulled out a beautiful silver necklace with a heart diamond in the middle.

"Wow Edward it's beautiful. I said admiring it.

"Look on the back" he said. And inscribed on the back was a little E.

"Oh Edward" I said and kissed him again. How could life get any better than this?

**Okay so end of chapter 4. Hope you guys liked it. It wasn't the best thing I've ever written but not too bad I don't think. Well tell me if I should keep going on this or not okay? Cuz I feel like I'm not doing a great job on this so please tell me if I am or am not**

**Thanks n love to all**

**~ashley**


	5. Sorry

**Hey guys so sorry this isn't a chapter but my laptop got that really bad virus thing and my next chapter was on it so I'm gonna try and update as soon as I can thanks so much**

**Love to all**

**~ashley **


	6. Prom!

**Sorry this has taken so long!!! I just got my lap top fixed!!!!!! But I'll try and make this extra long. So thanks to all who** **reviewed it was wonderful!!!! I always need to find my inspiration for chapters and I finally did! YAY! Lol anyway hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Bell, Edward, Alice: 16**

**Rose, Emmett, Jasper: 17**

So wow these past years have been pretty amazing!!! Yes, Edward and I are still together. Even though we've and our up and downs, and have fought, we've always managed to get through it together. So any who tonight is prom!!!! Normally I wouldn't be excited but Edward is really excited about it which makes me excited. But Alice is picking me up in an hour to do my hair and makeup. Well Rose is coming too of course. She's coming at 4 since prom starts at 7 so she can have three hours. She was going to make it 2 but I told her I can wash my hair on my own so she let me stay at my house longer and watch movies. Well I was going to watch a movie but right now I'm kinda day dreaming and thinking about the past years. Last year going to the ski resort was awesome!!! I luckily didn't break a single bone while Emmett on the other hand broke his arm by snowboarding onto a dog!!!!! The dog was okay and didn't get hurt magically but the real question is how the hell do you run into a dog??????? I swear that boy is crazy! But the rest of the trip was amazing! Edward and I go to hang out together a lot and Alice, Rose, and I hung out and did all of our girl talk. That's when Rose and I found out Alice and jasper were having sex! I mean my sweet innocent Alice! But I was happy for her if she was happy! So all that night we were questioning her on stuff and found out that Jasper was amazing in bed!!!

All the sudden I heard the bell ring. WOW it can't be her already but when I looked at the clock that read 4 I knew it was because Alice always has impeccable timing. So I got up and walked over to the door.  
"Hello Alice" I said answering my door

"Hello my dear Bella! Are you ready for the time of your life?" She asked in a sing songy voice while linking arms with me to walk out to her yellow Porsche..

"Of course I am" I said sarcastically while opening my door to get in.

"Oh just think of how amazing you're going to look for Edward and how happy this will make him." She said and all of the sudden I felt really giddy and happy.

After about two more minutes of driving we pulled up to the Cullen's huge mansion and Rose came out to pull me into the house.

"Why did you guys take so long?" Rose asked

"Well…." Alice said while looking at me.

"I understand" Rose said and pulled me into the house and up to Alice's huge room and into the bathroom and sat me in front of the mirror.

"Now I'm thinking so waves for her hair. Do you agree?" Rose said looking at my hair.

"Yes I agree" Alice said and they both went to work.

After an hour and a half of pulling my hair and adding makeup they were done.

"Ah ah ah don't look at the mirror yet" Alice and Rose said and pushed me into Alice's room to wait while they did there makeup and hair. Once they were done they came out and we all got dressed in our amazing dresses. Mine was gorgeous! It was midnight blue floor length. It had small spaghetti straps and an open back. I loved it. Alice had a knee length yellow dress. It was halter and layered. Rose of course had a red one that hugged all of her curves and was strapless. I had to say we all looked amazing.

"WOW" I said once I was allowed to look into the mirror.

"I know" Alice said standing next to me.

"We all look damn hott" Rose said coming up to me and Alice.

"Damn straight" I said surprising myself.

"Okay let's call the guys and see where they are" Alice said grabbing her phone to call Jasper.

"Hello?" Jasper's voice rag through the phone.

"Hey Jazzy it's Alice where are you guys?" she asked.

"Coming through the door right now" he said

"Okay we'll be down in a minute."

"Kay" he said and Alice hung up.

"Alright I'll go down first then rose then Bella okay?" Alice said with full authority.

"Sounds great" Rose said then Alice looked at me and saw I looked scared.

"Relax Bella you look amazing and you won't fall." Alice said looking totally serious.

"I know I know! I'm just worried that Edward won't like it."

"He will I swear, now Alice get your butt down stairs and stun Jasper." Rose said while shoving Alice out of the room. All of the sudden I heard applauding and Emmett telling Jasper to snap out of it. Then Rose hugged me and left. This time I heard wolf whistles and Jasper telling Emmett to snap out of it. Finally it was my turn. I left the room and made my way towards the stairs, and I started walking down. I didn't dare look up the whole time even though they weren't talking which scared me. Finally I got to the end and looked up. All three guys were staring at me wide eyed and jaws dropped. Then I heard Emmett mutter "Damn."

I walked up to Edward he was still shocked so Emmett slapped him over the head. He pulled me into a hug and whispered

"You look amazingly beautiful." And kissed me.

"Well I hate to ruin this moment but we must leave if we don't want to be late." Alice said. So we all walked out hand in hand with our other halves and got into the limo. YES we got a limo and it's a freaking amazing limo.

"So why don't we pour this sparkling cider and make a toast!" Edward said and of course everyone agreed.

"Well I wanna make a toast to our amazing friendship! No matter what we've always been together since grade school so we Hell yeah we fucking rock!!!!!!!" Emmett said.

"Nice way to put it Emmett" Alice said while we clinked all of our glasses together.

After five minutes of joking around and shoving each other we all got to the school and the limo driver opened our door. I was surprised to see how awesome our gym looked! There was decorations everywhere and even an arch and this was just the outside.

"Shall we madam?" **(A/N: I have no clue how to spell that sorry!!!!!) **Edward asked.

"We shall" I said while slipping my arm on his and giggling.

Once we walked into the gym I was amazed. It looked beautiful with streamers hanging everywhere and balloons.

"WOW" I said.

"I know" Rose and Alice said.

We gave the ticket person our tickets and walked over to our seats. Some people were already dancing but not many. After ten minutes Rose and Emmett went out to the dance floor and left the rest of us to talk. Then Alice and Jazz left us and Edward and I were alone.

"Can I have this dance?" Edward asked me once a slow song came on.

"Eh, you know I'm not very good."

"It's okay it's all in the leading" he said and pulled me up and into the middle of the floor. He put his arms on my waist and mine around his shoulders and we just swayed like when we were in 7th grade.

"See it's not so bad." He said after a minute.

"I know" I said and looked up at him. He was staring at me with such love and endearment and then I knew I was going to love Edward Cullen for the rest of my life.

**I hope you love it or at least like it cuz I worked very hard on it!!!!! Thanks for your patience!!!!! Comment please!!!!**

**I love you guys!!!!**

**~Ashley**


	7. Graduation Day!

**AHHHHH I'm so so so so so so very sorry for not updating! I got writers block and ugh! It was terrible but I got something now that I hope you'll all like! Oh and please read my other story ****That Year****! Thanks and on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own.**

So it's graduation day! YES! Edward, Alice, and I have finally made it! Emmett, Jas, and Rose all graduated last year and went off to college. Jasper went to Yale which was super hard on Alice but they made it. Emmett and Rose went to UCLA together and are doing fantastic. All three of them are here today including all our parents. Well I'm about to get called up to do my speech. Yes I became valedictorian. Go figure!

"And here is our Valedictorian Isabella Swan" our principle said as I walked onto the stage. I heard cheering from everyone but especially from Emmett.

"I am honored to be here today on behalf of my classmates to help us say farewell and thank you. When I was writing this speech, I tried to think of inspirational and motivational things to say; I tried to think of original and clever things to say; I tried to think of humorous and delightful things to say in order to make my speech unforgettable. In the end, I decided that no matter what I say, we won't remember it after today.

What we will remember from today are the people who are here with us…our proud parents, spouses, family, and friends who supported us throughout the years. We will remember the people who could not be here with us today, but feel their presence in our hearts and hear their words of encouragement in our minds. We will remember saying goodbye to the classmates who sat in front of us every day in HS as we took our usual seats for lecture. We will remember saying thank you to our professors and that one special mentor who believed in us to the end. We will remember taking photographs with our closest friends and all the memories that we made here these past few years. I somehow wish I had real photographs and not just snapshots in my mind of what our daily lives were like here at FHS because never again will we have such an experience. We won't have it so easy. There will be no professor beside us with words of positive reinforcement because we filled a prescription correctly. We won't have the camaraderie we have among each other. We have had over one hundred people to complain to about how tough the exam was each week, people to share handouts with, people to share horror stories with from rotations. We have this special connection here….and it is pretty much over after today.

However, we should also remember that today is not the end of our journey, but only the beginning. That is why today is called commencement. The great philosopher Aristotle once said, "The roots of education are bitter, but the fruit is sweet." Today does mark the end of our days as students, and now we are ready to taste that sweet fruit we all deserve. I hope that we all find our new career paths to be fulfilling in many ways, while we help each chatty little old lady, each nervous first-time mother, and, my favorite, each ungracious grumpy old man.

As we embark on this new phase in our lives, I know we are prepared for what we will face. I believe our days here at FHS taught us more than what can be found in primary, secondary, and tertiary references. We learned about communication and we learned about people. Perhaps, we learned more about ourselves. The poet Ralph Waldo Emerson once said "What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us." Always believe in yourselves and you will succeed. I wish you all the best of luck. Congratulations class of 2009. We did it!!!"

Everyone started applauding and gave me a standing ovation. Emmett started trying to get people to do the wave even. But I just sat down and waited to be called to get my diploma. Eventually I was and I luckily didn't trip on my way to get it. Finally we threw up out caps and once I did I felt someone grab me around my waist. I turned around to see my amazing boyfriend.

"Great Job Miss Swan" he said bending down closer to me.

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen" I said and closed the space between our lips. Our kiss was amazing! There was passion it and happiness and other emotions I couldn't even begin to describe.

"We have to go find our parents" I said once we pulled away.

"Right" he said with a smile and we started running towards the guy with the huge muscles standing on a chair looking for us since obviously it was Emmett.

**"Hey Bella!" Emmett shouted while pulling me into a huge hug.**

**"Hey Emmett!" I said back once he released me. **

**"Bella" I heard someone shout from behind me and turned to see Rose running at me.**

**"Rose" I shouted and jumped on her. Of course we fell but laughed anyway. We hugged each other from the ground which looked incredibly wrong but we didn't care. I missed her so much. **

**"Wow Edward who knew your girlfriend would leave you for my girlfriend?" Emmett said laughing.**

**"I never would've guessed." Edward said and pulled me up off of Rose. We all started laughing, but then I was tackled by someone. I looked up and saw Alice on top of me. **

**"Alice" I shrieked and hugged her.**

**"We've finally graduated!!!!" she shouted and got off of me. **

**"I know it's amazing!" I said. I felt someone tap me on the back and turned to see Renee, Charlie, and Phil. **

**"Mom" I shouted and hugged her.**

**"You did great honey that speech was amazing!" she said and pulled back**

**"I'm so proud of you" she said with tears in her eyes.**

**"Awe mom" I said and pulled her into another hug. Then she passed me to Charlie.**

**"You did great baby girl" he said and hugged me. Phil did the same.**

**"Bye mom and dad" I said to them after we hugged. I was going over to the Cullen's for a party and then sleeping over. I found Edward and grabbed his hand.**

**"You ready to go?" he asked.**

**"Yupp" I said and we walked out into the parking lot. **

**"Do you mind if we make a pit stop?" he asked with a smile and a gleam in his eyes.**

**"No go ahead" I said and jumped into the car, next thing I knew he was speeding down the road.**

**Sooo I hope you like!! The speech I didn't write it was written by Gabrielle Schicchi. I have no clue who she is I just copied it but I'm giving her credit so this isn't plagiarism. Please tell me if you hated it loved it or whatever!!!! Review**

**Love to all**

**~ashley**


	8. Let's Have Some Fun

**Well…. This is a lemon so any young readers that don't want to read about that ignore this chapter!!! Lol but I really hope you like this chapter!!!!!!! Please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!**

As we we're speeding down the road I looked up at Edward. I saw how much he had grown since we were little and how much of a man he was. He glanced over at me and smiled his gorgeous crooked and picked up our intertwined hands and kissed them. I smiled and blushed but still kept looking at him while he looked back at the road.

"So where are we going Mr. Cullen?" I asked fully curious.

"Well Miss. Swan it tis a surprise." He replied while smiling mischievously at me.

I sighed and sank back into my seat knowing there was no use in trying to figure out where we were going. After 20 more minutes he stopped the car a walked over to my side. He opened the door and handed me a blind fold. I looked at and then looked up at him.

"What the heck?" I said and he knelt down to my level and started putting it on me.

"You need to wear this trust me please" he said and finished tying it then kissed me.

"Fine" I mumbled and while feeling him pick me up. He started walking and I heard the crunching of leaves, then I smelt trees and the woods.

"Why are we in the woods Edward?" I asked.

"Just be patient Bella" he said and kept walking. He kept silent the whole time he walked and finally after what felt like an eternity we got there. He put down on what felt like a blanket and then I heard rustling and glasses clinking. Then I felt him move and start untying my blind fold. Once I could see again I saw the most beautiful place on the earth. We were in a meadow with beautiful pink and purple flowers all over the edges. I could hear a brook running near it. There were beautiful candles surrounding the blanket and champagne glasses filled with champagne and bowls of fruits and cheeses.

"Edward this is amazing!" I said and jumped on him. He laughed and pulled my face towards his and kissed me softly on the lips but I wanted more so I pulled him down on top of me. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which I happily obliged. As we were exploring each other's mouths he started moaning and let his hands roam down my body to the bottom of my dress and kept his hand there while my hands pushed off his tux jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. Then he pulled away and looked at me.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" he asked with lust still in his eyes, but also love which made me smile.

"Of course I am." I said and pulled him back down to me. I started where I left off and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Then he pulled me up without breaking out lips and started unzipping my dress. I started silently thanking Alice for making me wear a cute, lacey black bra and panties. Once it was off pushed him down so I was on top and felt his errection right on my stomach. I started to moan from the feel of it. Then I pulled his under shirt off and my hands roamed all over his rock hard abs. Man the boy was _ripped._ He started to groan as I kissed down his neck and abs, then started unbuttoning his pants and unzip the zipper with my teeth and pull down his pants. All of the sudden he rolls us over and unclasps my bra after messing up a couple times. He grabs my right breast and squeezes the nipple while sucking my left one. I moan out of pleasure and he switches to suck my right. _ Oh my God! _I think while he starts going down on me to my panties. He pulls them down and throws them over his shoulder. He looks up at me asking me with his eyes if he can. I nod and he plunges into me. It hurt a little but once I hear him moan all the pain goes away and he thrusts into me again, this time I'm met with intense pleasure. I moan and whisper "more…more" he obliges and starts thrusting into me harder and faster while my hips meet each of his thrusts. I start moaning his name while he does the same with me. I start to hit my climax and I scream "Edward" and I hit my climax while he thrust into me two more times and he reaches his. Then he pulls out of me and kisses my forehead and I look up at him and smile he smiles back and says

"Your amazing love."

**I really really hope you liked this chapter and that I did a good job!!! Please please review!!! **


End file.
